In recent years, society has become more informed of the harmful effects to the skin, especially the face, of ultraviolet (UV) radiation. A variety of ways have been proposed (and used) to deal with UV radiation. Sunscreen lotions and sun block lotions having high and very high sunscreen performance factors (SPFs) are now very popular. Treated sunglasses to block UV radiation are also in abundance. Lotions have a tendency to rub and wear off and sunglasses give little protection to the face itself.
The present invention is another weapon in the war against the harmful effects of ultraviolet radiation.